This invention relates to a golf putter.
Whenever I played golf, my fellow golfers and I often expressed that our lack of expertise in putting resulted in loss. I was advised to consider a pendulum swing stroke to improve my game. However, I found it difficult to acquire a true pendulum swing with a putter having a shaft mounted on an angle to one side.
After an exceptionally bad day on the green, I thought of a putter design that would lend itself to a pendulum stroke, a putter with balance and guides for alignment and design to minimize error when a ball is hit off centre. The description of my invention is by explanation of the drawings and in statement of my claims.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved golf putter.